creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Feenwelt
Wieder ein Tag geschafft. Ein Tag voller kleiner Erfolge und Fehlschläge, voller Diskussionen, Konzepte, Analysen, Kaffee und hastig reingezogenen Brötchen. Wieder ein Tag für die Tonne. Ein Tag, der von der einst so langen Strasse meines Lebens abgeschnitten wurde und der nun nie wieder kommt. Ich war noch nicht alt. Gerade einmal Anfang Dreißig. Aber ich spürte bereits, wie mir das Leben Tag für Tag entglitt. Ich wollte doch eigentlich so viel schaffen und erreichen. Große Dinge. Coole Dinge. Verrückte Dinge. Stattdessen kam es mir so vor als würde ich mir nur die Zeit bis zum unausweichlichen Ende vertreiben. Dabei hatte ich eigentlich objektiv gesehen nichts zu meckern. Ich hatte genügend Geld, genügend zu Essen – was ja auch nicht jeder Mensch auf dieser Welt von sich behaupten kann – eine nette Wohnung, eine nette Freundin und sicher auch nicht den allerschlimmsten Job der Welt. Alles war Ok. Besonders dann, wenn man diese Zwei Buchstaben als Kürzel nimmt: Ohne Kitzel. Wenn ich aufstand, wusste ich schon ungefähr, wie der Rest des Tages ablaufen würde. Es gab da kleinere Variationen, aber sie bedeuteten nicht viel. Die großen Visionen meiner Jugend waren fort. Aber selbst sie würden mich nicht mehr unbedingt reizen. Erfolg, Berühmtheit, Reichtum – all diese Dinge waren unterm Strich auch nur gewöhnlich. Wenn ich wirklich einen Wunsch frei hätte, würde ich gerne in eine andere Welt eintauchen. Nicht nur in einem Buch oder im Film und auch nicht mit einer VR-Brille, sondern in Fleisch und Blut. In eine dieser abgefahrenen Welten wie Mittelerde, Narnia, Westeros oder in eine völlig andere und noch nie dagewesene. Hauptsache es gibt dort Dinge zu Erleben und zu Sehen, die es hier nicht gibt. Aber auch wenn ich diesen Traum bereits so oft geträumt hatte – wach genauso wie im Schlaf – war er bisher nicht in Erfüllung gegangen. Kein geheimes Tor hat sich geöffnet und keine unsichtbare Tür in eine Zauberwelt hat sich mir … Moment mal. Was war das? Direkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand meines Schlafzimmers sah ich nun tatsächlich ein großes schillerndes blaues Oval. Es war ungefähr so groß wie ein Mensch. Ich rieb mir die Augen und kniff mir in die Hand für den Fall, dass ich in irgendeinen seltsamen Wachtraum geraten war. Aber das Tor war noch immer dort, wo es zuvor gewesen war. Ich träumte also nicht. Falls ich nicht verrückt geworden war – und ich wollte den Gedanken angesichts all der nervigen Routine in meinem Leben nicht einmal ausschließen – sah ich das hier wirklich. Vorsichtig trat ich näher. Das Licht blendete mich, aber trotzdem glaubte ich dort eine Wiese zu erkennen. Und dahinter ein kleines Wäldchen, Und das obwohl ich hier mitten in der Betonwüste der Großstadt wohnte. Außerdem waren dort Stimmen. Hohe Stimmen, kichernde Stimmen und das summende Geräusch von Bienen. Und auch Gerüche konnte ich wahrnehmen. Es roch nach saftigem Gras, nach Honig und Blüten und nach vielen Düften, die ich nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte und die ich noch nie zuvor gerochen hatte. Konnte es wahr sein? Hatte mir irgendeine gnädige Macht wirklich ein Tor in eine andere Welt geschickt? Worauf wartete ich dann noch? Wenn sich das Tor wieder schloss, wäre diese Gelegenheit für immer und ewig dahin. Das würde ich mir nie verzeihen. Klar, ich wusste nicht was mich auf der anderen Seite erwarten würde. Vielleicht war dort alles giftig. Vielleicht konnten Menschen dort nicht überleben oder es wimmelte von fleischfressende Monstern. Aber konnte all das wirklich Schlimmer sein als ein weiterer Tag im Büro? Also glitt ich durch die Tür, die sich weich und auch ein wenig schmierig anfühlte. Sie erinnerte mich … ja. Eindeutig. Sie erinnerte mich an Seifenblasen. Sie roch auch genauso. Wie der Geruch aus meiner Kindheit, als ich unsere Nachbarn von unserem Balkon aus mit einem nie abreißenden Strom von Seifenblasen genervt hatte, der Zielsicher auf ihrem Grillgut gelandet war. Einen Moment lang hielt die schmierige Substanz meinen Bemühungen hindurchzugelangen stand, dann stand ich plötzlich auf einer Wiese. Die Sonne schien heiß auf meinen Rücken. Der Himmel war hier viel blauer als zu Hause und sah ein wenig wie Wasserfarbe aus. Kleine getupfte Wolken zogen darauf ihre Bahn. Das Gras auf dem ich lief schien ebenfalls aus Farbe zu bestehen. Bei jedem Schritt verschmierte es und hinterließ Flecken auf meiner grauen Jeans, nur um sich kurze Zeit später wieder aufzurichten als hätte ich es nie berührt. Überall im Gras schwebten kleine Seifenblasen. Instinktiv versuchte ich, sie nicht zu zertreten, um diese überirdische Schönheit nicht zu stören. Aber als ich dann versehentlich doch auf eine trat, zerplatzte sie nicht, sondern sprang einfach davon wie ein fester durchsichtiger Plastikball. Während ich so durch diese Seifenblasenwiese aus Wasserfarben schritt, schaute ich mir die Landschaft genau an. In der Ferne zu meiner Linken floss ein glitzernder silberner Fluss – nicht silber glänzend, sondern wirklich aus Silber. Die Sonne am Himmel sah ebenfalls wie gemalt aus und blendete mich beim Betrachten nicht. Zu meiner Rechten erstreckte sich ein Wäldchen aus bunten Obstbäumen und aus blauen, blutroten und zitronengelben Tannen und Fichten. Als ich aber geradeaus schaute, sah ich ein Schloß, dass in düsteren schwarz- und brauntönen gemalt war und auf das gelegentlich Blitze hinabzuckten. Ich atmete tief ein und saugte die würzige Luft in mich auf, die nach Natur, Sommer, Seifenblasen und einem Hauch von Wasserfarbe duftete. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss diesen Moment, wie ich seit Jahrzehnten nichts mehr genossen hatte. Wie hatte ich eine solche Chance herbeigesehnt. Und nun war sie endlich da. Wie ich da so stand verstrichen sicher fünf Minuten oder mehr in denen ich einfach nur das seltsame Sonnenlicht auskostete, dass zwar warm ist, aber nie zu heiß wird und die wundersamen Düfte dieser Welt in mich aufsaugte. Ich wollte hier nicht mehr weg. Sollten sie doch morgen im Büro ohne mich klar kommen. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas nasses und weiches an meiner rechten Hand. Erschrocken zuckte ich zurück und öffnete wieder meine Augen. Vor mir stand ein kleines Fohlen und leckte mir die Hand. Zwei weitere seiner Geschwister standen ein paar Meter weiter bei zwei großen Pferden, die anscheinend die Eltern waren. Allerdings waren es keine gewöhnlichen Pferde. Sie bestanden vollkommen aus Seifenblasen. Ihre Körper, Ihre Augen, sogar ihre Mähne. Trotzdem waren es richtige Pferde. Jedes Detail stimmte, auch wenn sie beinah durchsichtig waren. Das kleine Fohlen kam mir noch näher und leckten weiter an meiner Hand. Ich kraulte mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig seine Mähne und hatte erst Angst, dass ich das kleine Pferdchen zum Platzen bringen würde. Aber auch wenn es sich weich und nachgiebig anfühlte, so macht es doch keine Anstalten zu zerplatzen. Im Gegenteil: Mein Kraulen schien dem kleinen Kerl zu gefallen. Er wieherte aufgeregt, wobei weitere winzige Seifenblasen aus seinem Mund aufstiegen. Seine beiden Geschwister schauten zunächst zu ihren Eltern als würden sie um Erlaubnis fragen und als diese bestätigende Kopfbewegungen gemacht hatten, machten auch sie sich zu mir auf. Kurze Zeit später war ich umringt von Seifenblasenfohlen und kam mit dem Streicheln und Kraulen nicht mehr hinterher. Wie aufregend das war. Sollten andere sich doch mit E-Mails und Analysen beschäftigen, solange ich Seifenblasenpferde streicheln konnte. „Blubbi, Blabbi und Blobbi! Bedrängte doch nicht wieder so unsere Gäste“, hörte ich eine hohe und feine, aber auch tadelnde Stimme. Ich drehte mich in die Richtung, aus der ich sie gehört hatte und sah eine gut aussehende Frau mit hellblauen Haaren, gelber Haut, hellbraunen Hundebeinen und Füßen sowie einem Hundeschwanz vor mir. So langsam wurde es wirklich abgefahren. Eigentlich sollte ich angesichts so einer Erscheinung verblüffter sein, aber die Frau passte einfach wunderbar in diese Szenerie. „Sind das ihre Namen?“ fragte ich die Hundefrau und zeigte dabei auf die drei kleinen Seifenblasenfohlen. Die Frau nickte. „Zumindest die, die wir ihnen geben. Ihre wirklichen Namen kann uns keiner mitteilen. Oder kannst du vielleicht Seifenblasisch?“ sie sah mich aus hellblauen Augen an, in denen Glitzerstaub und kleine grüne Irrlichter tanzten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Siehst du. Kann hier leider auch keiner. Jedenfalls haben sich die drei hier noch nie beschwert.“ Die Frau ging zu den Pferdchen und fütterte eines davon mit einer besonders saftigen Seifenblase, die sie aus dem grünen Gras hochhob. Das Pferdchen biss herzhaft zu und winzige Seifenblasen lösten sich dabei wie Krümmel aus der größeren Blase. Ihre grün-beschmierten Hände wischte die Frau einfach an meinem nagelneuen Shirt ab. „Hey!“ sagte ich. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern „Tut mir leid. Hatte leider kein Taschentuch und das Zeug krieg ich nie mehr aus dem Fell.“ Erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass sie gar keine gelbe Haut hatte und auch kein eng anliegendes T-Shirt trug, sondern am ganzen Oberkörper mit feinem gelben Fell bewachsen war. Vom Hals über den Busen bis hin zum Bauch. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“ fragte sie mich neckisch und ich wurde mir meines Starrens bewusst. Ich spürte wie ich errötete. „Sorry. Ich habe nur noch nie jemanden wie dich gesehen“ stammelte ich verlegen und fühlte mich wie ein unreifer Schuljunge und nicht wie ein Mann von Anfang Dreißig. „Wie? Du hast noch nie eine Frau gesehen?“ erwiederte sie in einem völlig ernsten und skeptischen Tonfall. Ich begann zu stottern. „Nein... Ich meine nur … Ich. Also...“. Die Frau fing aus heiterem Himmel an zu Lachen. Ihr Atem roch dabei frisch nach Minze und nicht etwa nach Hundefutter, wie ich schon halb erwartet hatte. „Und wie heißt du?“ „Illekardina. Und du, Bürschchen?“ „Thomas. Und ich bin kein Bürschchen. Ich bin 33 Jahre alt.“ Illekardina sah mich lächelnd an. „Eben. Ein Bürschchen. Ich bin 131“ „Oh“ antwortete ich. „Das sieht man dir gar nicht an.“ Illekardina verbeugte sich theatralisch wie eine Schauspielerin. „Danke, oh galanter Thomas“ Dann wurde sie aber sofort wieder ernst „Aber ob Bürschchen oder nicht. Du musst uns helfen, Süßer!“ Erst war ich verwirrt, aber dann schaltete ich schnell und zeigte auf die dunkle Burg in der Ferne. Immerhin hatte ich ja nun wirklich genug Fantasyfime gesehen. „Deswegen?“ Illekardina nickte bedrückt. Plötzlich senkte sich ein schwarzbrauner Schatten über die Idylle. Die kleinen Seifenblasenpferde zitterten und liefen verängstigt zu ihren Eltern. Einige der Seifenblasen auf dem gemalten Rasen platzten und das Gras färbte sich braun und zerschmolz zu Schlamm. „Dort wohnt der alte Lord Grondar. Der Schrecken unserer Welt. Er quält uns, lässt viele von uns in seinen Minen schuften, verschleppt alle in seine schrecklichen Kerker, die sich ihm wiedersetzen und hat uns unsere Freiheit und unseren Lebensmut gestohlen.“ Plötzlich rannen dicke Tränen über Illekardinas fellbedecktes Gesicht. Ich hasste es sie weinen zu sehen. „Wirst du uns helfen Thomas“ fragte sie mich und setzte dabei wortwörtlich einen Hundeblick auf. Wie sollte ich da widerstehen „Natürlich. Gerne. Aber was kann ich schon tun? Er wird doch sicherlich sehr mächtig sein. Und ein Krieger bin ich auch nicht gerade.“ Sie beäugte abschätzend meine schmalen Schultern. Und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, die sich dunkelbraun von ihrem feinen Gesichtsfell abhob. „Das vielleicht nicht. Aber du kommst aus einer anderen Welt und das allein kann genügen. Komm, ich bringe dich zu den Anderen.“ Schon machte sie sich auf den Weg, ließ die Wiese und die Seifenblasenpferdchen hinter sich und achtete gar nicht darauf, ob ich ihr überhaupt folgte. Also winkte auch ich den Pferdchen zum Abschied und schloss zu ihr auf. Der Weg zu „den anderen“ war nicht weit und da der düstere Himmel nach einiger Zeit wieder verschwunden war, war er auch recht idyllisch. Als wir an dem lilanen Fluss vorbeikamen, merkte ich wie durstig ich war und fragte Illekardina, ob man das Wasser hier trinken könne. Diese Frage schien sie zu beleidigen. „Was denkst du denn Bürschchen. Das hier ist ja auch nur das köstlichste, was wir in unserer Welt haben. Und irgendwas müssen wir ja trinken. Oder etwa nicht? Sonnenlicht trinken wir jedenfalls nicht. Probier ruhig mal.“ Also trat ich näher und schöpfte mit der Hand etwas von der lilalen Flüssigkeit in meinen Mund. Sie schmeckte süß nach Honig, Waldbeeren und einem Hauch von Minze, aber noch nach vielen anderen Aromen, die ich noch nie gekostet hatte. „Großartig, nicht?“ fragte Illekardina mich. „Oh ja.“ antwortete ich und holte mir noch etwas mehr. Gestärkt und erfrischt und mit dem leckeren Geschmack der Flüssigkeit in meinem Mund, war ich bald bereit wieder aufzubrechen. Plötzlich aber fühlte ich ein seltsames Ziehen und Reißen an meiner rechten Wange. Es war als würde sie von irgendetwas heruntergezogen. Als ich sie anfasste, fühlte sie sich seltsam weich und teigig an. Panisch wandte ich mich an Illekardina: „Was ist mit meinem Gesicht! Hat das was mit diesem Wasser zu tun? Ist es giftig?“ illekardina war empört. „Giftig? Wieso sollte ich dich vergiften wollen, du Idiot!“ Sie knurrte bei diesen Worten und ihr Hundeschwanz peitschte aufgeregt hin und her. „Es liegt an Lord Grondar. An seiner dunklen Macht. Er sorgt für ...Veränderungen.“ „Veränderungen?!“ rief ich aufgebracht „Was für Veränderungen? Was ist nun mit meinem Gesicht?“ Illekardina scharte verlegen mit den Pfoten. „An deinem Äußeren. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Nichts wildes. Dein Gesicht ist... ist noch immer schön.“ Das beruhigte mich kein bisschen. „Ich will mich sehen. Habt ihr hier irgendwo einen Spiegel?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Spiegel gibt es nur in Lord Grondars Burg. Wenn du ihn bekämpfst wirst du welche finden mein Hübscher. Und nun komm. Die anderen warten schon.“ Grübelnd, mies gelaunt und voller Angst um mein Aussehen ging ich weiter. Illekardina führte mich am Fluss entlang von dem ich keinen einzigen Schluck mehr trank, auch wenn sie tausendfach behauptete, dass er nicht gefährlich war. Ab und zu sprangen dort Fische heraus um gleich wieder im Fluss zu verschwinden. Von diesen Fischen waren einige ziemlich normal, auch wenn sie gefiederte oder mit Echsenschuppen verzierte Flossen hatten. Manche waren Hautfarben wie Menschen, andere bestanden aus Legosteinen und wieder andere aus Schokolade. Sie alle aber lebten ganz offensichtlich. An diesem wundersamen Anblick hätte ich mich sicher erfreut, wenn ich nicht plötzlich ein eigenartiges Kribbeln auf der Stirn wahrgenommen hätte, dass sich sehr schnell zu ganz intensiven Schmerzen auswuchs. Schlimmer als jede Migräne, die ich je erlebt hatte. Als ich wieder aufstehen konnte ich plötzlich den Himmel sehen. Und zwar sogar wenn ich auf den Boden sah. Vorsichtig und ängstlich betastete ich meinen Kopf und entdeckte dort zu meinem Schrecken ein Auge, dass sich instinktiv schloss als mein Finger es berührte. Tränen rannen daraus hervor und liefen mein Gesicht herunter. „Um Gottes Willen! Was ist das?“ „Veränderungen.“ sagte Illekardina nur Schulterzuckend. „Wir müssen Grondar schnell töten, sonst wird es noch schlimmer.“ Mit offenem Mund starrte ich Illekardina an und glaubte kurz einen harten brutalen Zug um Illekardinas Mund zu erkennen auch der Himmel verdüsterte sich wieder für einen winzigen Moment. Dann war beides wieder vorbei und Illekardina wirkte so fröhlich und freundlich wie eh und je. Als wir endlich ihre Freunde erreichten, die sich in einer kleinen zu einer Art Wohnung umgebauten Höhle versammelt hatten, deren Boden ebenfalls aus Farbe zu bestehen schien, hatte sich schon jegliche Lust auf dieses Abenteuer verflüchtigt. Ich wollte eigentlich nur noch nach Hause und von mir aus auch direkt ins Büro. Aber ich hatte das üble Gefühl, dass ich so schnell nicht hier wegkäme. Illekardinas Freunde waren ein bunter Haufen. Einige von ihnen sahen so ähnlich aus wie sie. Sie hatten menschliche Gesichter und Oberkörper, einige von Fell bedeckt, andere nackt. Aber ihre Unterkörper ähnelten Hunden, Pferden, Katzen, Antilopen, oder sogar Nilpferden. Daneben gab es noch kleine geflügelte Feengestalten, einige sahen aus wie Menschen, andere hatten Vogelköpfe und einige wenige sahen auch so aus wie die Elfen aus Herr der Ringe: Großgewachsen, dünn und mit spitzen Ohren. Nur, dass sie besonders missmutig und wortkarg zu sein schienen. Der Rest aber ließ mich hochleben „Unser Held.“, „Unser Erlöser.“, „Der Auserwählte.“, „Der Schlächter Grondars.“ riefen sie mit piepsigen, brummigen, zwitschernden, melodischen und fremdartigen Stimmen. Einen Moment lang glaubte ich auch härtere, dunklere und bösartige Töne zwischen all den ermunternden Rufen herauszuhören und in meine Augenwinkel stahlen sich flüchtige Bilder von Insektenköpfen, verfaulter Haut und harten nie lächelnden Mündern. Aber ich konnte diese Eindrücke nicht festhalten und die Euphorie um mich herum ließ sie mich schnell vergessen. Die Menge jubelte mir zu und eine ganze Schar von den geflügelten Feenwesen setze mit einen goldenen Halbhelm auf, der recht unbequem auf meinem neuen dritten Auge saß. Außerdem scheuerte er an meiner teigig gewordenen Wange, die sich inzwischen seltsam taub anfühlte, auch wenn sie nach wie vor schmerzte. Es war aber nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Schmerz, der plötzlich in meiner rechten Hand wütete. Ängstlich sah ich auf sie hinunter und bemerkte wie sich zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger einfach zwei neue Finger aus meiner Hand schoben. Mehr als doppelt so lang wie die anderen und sehr sehr dünn. Zuerst ragten sie wie zwei taube Stöcke aus meiner Handfläche, aber dann konnte ich sie plötzlich bewegen, auch wenn die Koordination sehr sehr schwierig war. Die Feenwesen schauten zwar etwas irritiert – einige sogar angeekelt – aber dann drückten sie mir nichtsdestotrotz ein gewaltiges goldenes Schwert in meine deformierte Hand. „Goldglanz. Das Schwert der Helden“ kommentierte eine Katzenfrau, die mir dabei kesse Blicke zuwarf und schien der Meinung zu sein, dass ich jetzt umheimlich stolz sein sollte. Ich dagegen stand nur wie vom Donner gerührt da. Mein Körper veränderte sich immer schneller und ich hatte weder eine Ahnung was mit ihm noch alles passieren würde, noch ob diese Veränderungen je wieder weggehen würden. Also stand ich nur verdattert rum und wünschte mir aufzuwachen, als zwei der stummen Tolkien-Elfen mir mit wenig Feingefühl eine enge silberne Rüstung anlegten. Endlich schaffte ich es wieder zu sprechen: „Stop!!!“ brüllte ich aus Leibeskräften. Sofort kehrte Stille ein. Einige der geflügelten Feen wichen zurück. Eine davon – sie hatte einen majestätischen Adlerkopf – ergriff sogar komplett die Flucht. „Habt ihr alle den Verstand verloren? Ich verwandele mich Stück für Stück in eine Abscheulichkeit, habe plötzliche ein verdammtes drittes Auge auf dem Kopf, Monsterfinger und eine Hängebacke, bin mitten in einer total fremden Welt gelandet und werde nun von euch wie ein blöder Ritter ausstaffiert, um irgendeinen blöden Spinner umzubringen, den ich nicht einmal kenne. Was stimmt mit euch nicht? Habt ihr zu viel Feenstaub gekokst?“ Illekardina ging zu mir und streichelte meine gesunde Wange „Kein Grund so auszurasten, Thomas. Ich weiß, das ist nicht leicht mein Süßer“. Leider war ich nicht in der Stimmung mich beruhigen zu lassen. „Nicht leicht? Du hast gut reden. Wächst dir etwas ein dritte Auge oder ein dritter Arm? Warum passiert das überhaupt mit euch nicht?“ Illekardina blieb ganz ruhig.“Wir sind hier aufgewachsen. Wahrscheinlich sind wir an den dunklen Einfluss Grondars gewöhnt.“ Sie kam noch näher und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern. „Komm mal her mein Hübscher.“ Sie breitete ihre Arme aus und schloss mich darin ein. Ich spürte ihre heiße Haut unter dem Fell und wie ihr Busen gegen meinen Körper drückte. Erst wollte ich mich aus Protest von ihr lösen, aber irgendwie brauchte ich diese Zuwendung gerade und auf eine verdrehte exotische Weise erregte mich ihre Nähe sogar. Natürlich war mir bewusst, dass sie genau auf diesen Effekt gesetzt hatte, aber das änderte leider auch nichts an der Wirkung. „Siehst du Thomas. Alles wird gut. Wir verstehen wie schlimm die Veränderungen für dich sind. Aber wenn erst der Bann Grondars gebrochen ist, wirst du wieder so werden wie früher. Und wir werden endlich frei sein. Bitte Hilf uns!“ Bei den letzten Worten setzte sie wieder ihren Hundeblick auf. Mein Widerstand schmolz wie Wachs in der Sonne. Was hatte ich denn auch für eine Wahl. Vielleicht wurde wirklich alles wieder gut, wenn ich diesen Grondar tötete. Also erklärte ich mich zähneknirschend dazu bereit, mich auf die Mission zu begeben. „Ok. Ich töte diesen Grondar für euch.“ Euphorischer Jubel brandete auf. Die verschiedenen Feenwesen schrien ihre Erleichterung heraus. Erneut gab es Rufe wie „Thomas, der Auswerwählte!“ oder „Das verderben Grondars!“ Illekardina gab mir zum Dank einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund. Sie schmeckte nach Minze und Erdbeeren. „Gut, mein starker Held. Geh du voran, wir werden dir folgen.“ Also zog unsere kleine Armee den Hügel zu Grondars dunklem Schloss hinauf. Ich ging in meiner silbernen Rüstung voraus, das goldene Schwert in meiner deformierten Hand und Illekardina ging an meiner Seite. Dahinter folgten mir die anderen Tiermenschen, die schweigsamen Tolkienelfen mit den finsteren Gesichtern und ein ganzer Schwarm fliegender Feen. Der gemalte Himmel über uns war blau und wolkenlos und die Sonne strahlte angenehm warm und ermunternd. Nur in der Ferne – über Grondars Schloss – schwebte die Finsternis. Trotzdem konnte die Landschaft diesmal meine Stimmung nicht aufhellen. Auch wenn die kleine Horde, die ich hinter mit herschleppte laut und ausgelassen schnatterte und quatschte und Illekardina mich von Zeit zu Zeit für meinen Mut lobte oder mir aufmunternde Blicke zuwarf, sagte ich nichts. Das lag zum einen an meinen bedrückten Gedanken. Ich wünschte mir inzwischen nichts sehnlicher als nie durch dieses verdammte Tor gegangen zu sein. Zum anderen lag es daran. Dass ich nicht mehr reden konnte. Als ich nämlich endlich den Mund öffnen wollte, um die nervige Horde zum Schweigen zu bringen, merkte ich, dass ich ihn nicht aufbekam. Ängstlich betastete ich ihn und merkte dann, dass ich keine Lippen mehr hatte. Stattdessen saß dort wo zuvor mein Mund gewesen war ein dickes schorfiges und runzliges Geschwür. Als ich meine Hand davon zurückzog klebte daran eine grünliche schmierige Substanz. Panisch versuchte ich mit der Zunge eine Öffnung zu finden, merkte dann aber, dass auch sie nicht mehr meine Zunge war. Sie fühlte sich völlig fremd und eigenartig an. Trotzdem versuchte ich mit ihr weiter verzweifelt eine Lücke in meinem Mund zu entdecken und endlich fand ich sie, wobei ich den verfaulten Geschmack des grünlichen Schleims an meinem Mundgeschwür schmeckte. Sofort wurde mir übel und ich musste mich zuckend übergeben. Allerdings konnte mein Erbrochenes nirgendwo entweichen und staute sich in meinem Mund. Beinah wäre ich daran erstickt, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es meine Kotze wieder herunterzuschlucken. Mein Hals brannte von meiner Magensäure, aber irgendwie konnte ich verhindern, dass ich mich erneut übergab. So konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf das Loch in meinem Mundgeschwür und sah auf meine Zunge, die sich lang und dünn wie eine Schlangenzunge aus meiner abartigen Mundöffnung hervorschob. Sie wurde immer länger und länger und schien kein Ende zu haben. Illekardina sah mich plötzlich mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und mühsam verholenem Ekel an .“Oh. Wieder eine Veränderung mein Hübscher. Es tut mir so leid. Das muss schrecklich sein. Komm wir laufen schneller. Grondar wartet“ Hinter mir hörte ich wie die Feenwesen auf mich zeigten und leise lästerten. Was fiel denen ein? Immerhin setzte ich mein Leben für diese Feenspack aufs Spiel. Ich wollte ihnen eine fiese Bemerkung entgegenschleudern, brachte aber nur ein unartikuliertes Zischen und Brummen zustande. Resigniert ging ich weiter. Von nun an fiel mir auf, dass Illekardina mich nicht mehr halb so oft ansah wie früher. Aber das sollte mich wohl nicht wundern. Immerhin war ich zu einem Monster geworden. Trotzdem tat es weh. Inzwischen begann öliger grauer Regen vom Himmel zu tropfen, der wieder dunkelbraun und schwarz und schwer wie gefärbtes Blei über unseren Köpfen hing. Die Luft roch faulig und stickig und die düstere Burg vor uns rückte wieder näher. Einige von den geflügelten Feen wurden von den dicken stinkigen Regentropfen getroffen und blieben mit verschmierten Flügeln liegen. Niemand kümmerte sich um sie. Ich wollte die anderen auf das Schicksal der kleinen Feen aufmerksam machen – immerhin hatten die Flügelwesen am wenigsten über meine Mutationen gespottet – aber ich hatte ja keinen wirklichen Mund mehr. Als hätte dieser Gedanke etwas in mir ausgelöst, spürte ich plötzlich ein fieses Ziehen und Zwicken im Bauch. Dann einen reissenden Schmerz, der meinen Körper ruckartig zusammenkrümmen ließ und plötzlich kamen wieder Worte aus mir. Allerdings nicht aus meinem Kopf. Sie erklangen tiefer – blechern und gedämpft durch meine silberne Rüstung – und ich brauchte nicht erst nachzuschauen, um zu wissen, dass mir ein neuer Mund am Bauch gewachsen war. So grotesk der Gedanke auch war, so froh war doch, wieder etwas von mir geben zu können. Allerdings klang meine Stimme rau und dunkel und nicht im entferntesten wie meine alte Sprechstimme. Oder auch nur menschlich. Trotzdem konnte man sie wohl irgendwie verstehen. „Helft den Geflügelten, wir können sie nicht liegen lassen.“ blubberte ich, wobei mir jedes einzelne Wort fiese Bauchschmerzen einbrachte. Ein weiterer Nachteil meiner neue Art zu sprechen. Darüber, dass ich mich noch weiter von meinem früheren Ich entfernt hatte, machte ich mir schon fast keine Gedanken mehr. Es fühlte sich viel zu irreal und absurd an. Beinah wie ein grauenhafter Traum aus dem ich letztendlich erwachen würde, sobald Grondar erst tot war. Diese eine Hoffnung, nein diese Gewissheit – es musste einfach eine Gewissheit sein – hielt mich davon ab endgültig durchzudrehen. Ich sah zu meinen Mitstreitern, um zu sehen ob sie mich verstanden hatte. Aber anstatt auf meine Worte zu hören, wichen meine Begleiter nur noch weiter vor mir zurück. Ihre Gesichter spiegelten Abscheu, Verlegenheit und ab und an auch Mitleid wieder. Das tat mir mehr weh als ich erwartet hatte. Immerhin spielte ich ja den strahlenden Retter für diesen unverschämten Haufen. Ich hatte langsam wieder große Lust die ganze Aktion abzubrechen, aber leider hatte ich ja keine Wahl, wenn ich nicht bald alles verlieren wollte, was mich zum Menschen machte. Also ging ich schweigend und stur weiter. Neuer Mund hin oder her. Ab und zu warf ich einen Blick auf Ilekardina, aber sie ignorierte mich inzwischen völlig. Nach einer Weile erkannte ich am Horizont eine ganze Reihe von dunklen Punkten, die sich schnell auf uns zu bewegten. „Blutspringer“ hörte ich eines der Mischwesen – einen Mann mit dem Unterkörper einer Kuh - rufen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was damit gemeint war, aber es hörte sich auf jeden Fall unheilvoll an. Und das war es auch. Plötzlich waren sie heran: Ein riesiges Heer von hundegroßen Geschöpfen, die nur aus Zähnen und Klauen bestanden und deren monströse zahn bewehrte Mäuler fast so lang waren wie der Rest ihres Körpers. Sie waren unglaublich schnell und konnten zudem höher Springen als jedes Lebewesen, dass ich je gesehen hatte. Daher kam wohl auch ihr Name. Mehr Einzelheiten konnte ich von den Blutspringern nicht erkennen, dann waren sie auch schon heran und preschten in unsere Formation hinein. Sie zerkauten geflügelte Feen, rissen den Mischwesen ihre Ziegenbeine, Giraffenbeine oder Hundebeine ab und fügten den griesgrämigen Tolkienelfen schwere Verletzungen zu. Auch mich erwischten sie ein paar Mal. Sie bissen in meine teigige rechte Wangen, mein linkes Bein und einmal sogar in mein Mundgeschwür – was mir grauenhafte Schmerzen bereitete – aber auch ich konnte unzählige von ihnen töten. Und das obwohl ich zu Hause nie Schwertkampf oder auch nur Kampfsport gelernt hatte. Ich war im Grunde nicht mal besonders sportlich. Trotzdem schien meine deformierte Hand genau zu wissen, wie sie das goldene Schwert zu führen hatte. Sie spaltete groteske Kiefer, säbelte Sprungbeine ab, zerbrach den ein oder anderen messerscharfen Rückenkamm und spießte eine ganze Reihe von Schädeln auf. Gelegentlich wurde die Übermacht erdrückend und ich rief mit meinem blubbernden Bauchmund nach Hilfe. Ungeachtet der Magenschmerzen. Aber nur selten kam jemand. Ob meine Mitstreiter selbst beschäftigt waren oder mir einfach nicht zu nahe sein wollten, wusste ich nicht. Jedenfalls hatte ich mehr oder weniger das Gefühl ganz allein gegen diese Kreaturen antreten zu müssen. Irgendwann wurde mein Arm zu schwer für einen weiteren Schwertstreich. Der nächste Blutspringer, der mich angreifen würde, würde mich sicher zerreissen. Aber es gab keine mehr von ihnen. Sie alle lagen zerfetzt und stinkend am Boden und wurden vom dunkelgrauen öligen Regen durchtränkt. Dafür war ich nun beinah allein. Nur Illekardina und drei der Tolkienelfen standen noch mit mir auf dem Schlachtfeld. Der Rest der Feen war entweder geflohen oder lag ebenfalls tot im blutverschmierten Gras. Zu allem Überfluss begann nun mein rechtes Knie wie wahnsinnig zu schmerzen und zu brennen. Erneut brach ich zusammen und als sich der Schmerzschleier von meinem Geist gelüftet hatte und ich mich wieder erheben wollte, merkte ich, dass ich es nicht konnte. Und zwar nicht wegen der Schmerzen. Es ging einfach nicht. Ängstlich sah ich auf mein Knie herunter. Oder besser auf meine vier Knie. Denn mein Bein hatte plötzlich mehrere Gelenke bekommen. Abgesehen davon, dass diese vier Knie an meinem sonst noch recht menschlichen Bein sehr eigenartig aussahen, konnte ich mich damit nur noch kriechend fortbewegen. Mir fehlte jegliche Stabilität zum Gehen. Ich hatte endgültig den Rand der Verzweiflung überschritten. Tränen rollten über mein entstelltes Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht mehr weiter“ blubberte ich aus dem Bauch heraus in Richtung von Illekardina. Sie sah mich an und setzte das strahlendste Lächeln auf, dass sie zustande bringen konnte. „Wir haben es fast geschafft mein Süßer!“ „Da hinten ist Grondars Burg!“ Resigniert hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte in Richtung des tintenschwarzen Himmels unter dem sich die noch düsterere Burg von Grondar mit ihren fünf Spitzen Türmen erhob, die wie eine klauenartige Faust in den Himmel stachen. „Wie soll ich ihn besiegen?“ fragte ich Illekardina „Wie soll ich ich ihn so besiegen?“. Mühsam kroch ich auf sie zu. Meine röchelnde Bauchstimme klang selbst in meinen eigenen Ohren widerwärtig. Illekardina klopfte mir auf die Schulter, wobei sie weiter die Distanz wahrte. „Es ist fast geschafft. Siehst du? Dort kommt Grondar!“ Und Sie hatte recht. Über dem dunklen Hügel erhob sich ein rötliches Glühen und inmitten dieses Glühens kroch eine unförmige, teigige Gestalt auf uns zu, die sicher fünf Meter hoch und unglaublich dick war. Ihre Haut war knotig und bleich und er ähnelte einer aufgeblähten menschlichen Made. Ich sah hilfesuchend zu den Anderen. Die Tolkienelfen zogen stumm ihre Schwerter und Illekardina nahm ein Messer in ihre Pfotenhände. „Endlich kommt der Tag der Befreiung!“ rief sie. Ich selbst stemmte mich so gut es ging in eine halb aufrechte Position, wobei ich sowohl mit meinen überschüssigen Gelenken, wie auch mit meiner mutierten Hand zu kämpfen hatte. Als ich eine halbwegs passende Lage gefunden hatte, hielt ich mein Schwert wie einen Stachel vor mich. Illekardina stand mit ihrem Messer rechts von mir, die drei Elfen links. Und dann war Grondar gekommen. Durch seine gewaltigen Schritte bebte die Erde. Seine roten Augen glühten wie Kohlen und sein breiter Mund war zu einem höhnischen Lächeln verzerrt. „Ihr wollt mich herausfordern?“ donnerte er und klang dabei sogar noch monströser als ich mit meinem Bauchmund. Ohne eine Antwort stürzten die Elfen sich auf das Monstrum. Einer von ihnen wurde noch im Lauf von einer der fleischigen weißlichen Pranken Grondars gepackt und einfach zu Brei zerquetscht, der langsam an Grondars Faust hinuntertropfte. Die anderen Beiden erreichten ihr Ziel und schwangen ihre Schwerter gegen Grondars Bauch, aber sie fügten ihm damit nicht mal einen nennenswerten Kratzer zu. „Thomas! Du musst ihn töten. Nimm dein Schwert und mach ihm ein Ende!“ rief Illekardina, die selbst keinen Finger krum machte und nur der Faust und den Füßen Grondars tänzelnd auswich. Ich gehorchte. Immerhin wollte ich diesen Alptraum hinter mich bringen. Also kroch ich auf Grondar zu, der noch durch den erfolglosen Angriff der Tolkienelfen abgelenkt war und trieb ihm das goldene Schwert mit aller Kraft meines deformierten Leibes in den Bauch. Sofort ergoss sich stinkendes grünes Blut auf mich und Grondar brach mit einem donnernden Schmerzensschrei in die Knie. „Warum?“ fragte er und klang dabei beinah menschlich. „Warum? wiederholte er mit einer plötzlich erstaunlich sanften Stimme. Ich aber nahm erleichtert den Helm ab und wartete darauf meine grässlichen Mutationen zu verlieren. Als ich Grondar erneut ansah, lag dort ein goldhaariger schlanker Elf mit einem gütigen Lächeln und einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Bevor ich mir Gedanken darüber machen konnte, was das bedeutete, fuhr eine erneute Welle aus Schmerz durch meinen ganzen Körper. Dabei sah und spürte ich, wie sich über meine ganze Haut dicke Geschwüre und Pusteln ausbreiteten, aus denen tausende kleiner Augäpfel hervorschossen. Plötzlich sah ich alles. Ich sah die Elfenwesen, skelettartig und nur von vertrockneter grauer Haut überspannt, die fahle Schwerter aus Knochen trugen. Ich sah das Heer aus geflügelten menschenähnlichen Insekten, dass sich nun wieder dem Hügel näherte. Ich sah die mitleidlosen Augen und den harten Mund in Illekardinas noch immer wunderschönen Gesicht. Ich sah die Dunkelheit und kälte die sich über die malerische weiße Burg mit ihren gemalten Gärten und Springbrunnen ausbreitete, die ich für ein finsteres Schloß gehalten hatte. Ich sah alle meine Fehler. „Danke, dass du Grondar getötet hast“ sagte Illekardina und nahm sich die schlanke Silberkrone von Grondars Kopf und setzte sie sich mit einer lässigen Bewegung auf. „Und nun verschwinde, du ekelhafte Kreatur. Es schmerzt mich, dich ansehen zu müssen. Verschwinde. Bevor ich noch kotzen muss.“ Sie lachte bösartig und humorlos und die anderen Wesen stimmten mit ihren Grabesstimmen und Insektenstimmen in das Gelächter ein. Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand öffnete sich ein eisblaues waberndes Tor direkt vor mir, durch das ich vage mein Zimmer erkennen konnte. „Aber du hast gesagt, dass ich wieder normal werde, sobald ich Grondar getötet habe!“ schrie ich verzweifelt. Das brachte Illekardina erneut zum Lachen. „Ich habe gelogen, du Idiot. Die Mutationen sind natürlich dauerhaft. Nur erzählen wir das nützlichen Trotteln wie dir nicht. Sonst würdet ihr doch nicht unsere Drecksarbeit erledigen.“ schleuderte sie mir entgegen und spuckte mir ins Gesicht. „Und nun verpiss dich endlich. Dein Anblick beleidigt die neue Königin dieser Welt.“ „So kann ich aber nicht in meine Welt zurück.“ Sie warf mir einen abschätzigen Blick zu „Das ist dein Problem, Teigfresse.“ Sie verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem Ausdruck des Ekels. „Und nun verliere ich langsam die Geduld!“ Sie nickte den zwei überlebenden Zombieelfen zu „Schafft ihn weg, wenn er nicht selbst gehen will.“ Sofort kamen die beiden Elfen auf mich zu und packten mich brutal an meiner Schulter. Mehrere der Augen unter meiner Rüstung wurden brutal gequetscht und füllten sich mit Tränen. Dann schleiften die Beiden mich gnadenlos auf das Portal zu. „Tötet mich!“ schrie ich verzweifelt. „Um Gottes willen, tötet mich!“ aber niemand erhörte mein Flehen. Das letzte was ich von der Feenwelt hörte, bevor mich Illekardinas Handlanger durch das blaue Portal schoben, war Illekardinas höhnische Stimme „Wir töten keine Helden.“ Hier bin ich nun und schreibe mit meiner deformierten Hand mein Schicksal für einen unbekannten Leser auf, der dieses Tagebuch vielleicht einmal finden wird. Was soll ich auch sonst tun. Rausgehen kann ich in meinem Zustand nicht. Jeder der mich erblickt, würde mich auf der Stelle töten oder mich für irgendwelche Experimente aufschneiden wollen. Trotzdem. Spätestens wenn meine Vorräte aufgebraucht sind, werde ich hinaus gehen müssen. Vielleicht kann ich etwas stehlen. Irgendwo. Im Schutz der Nacht. Aber bis dahin ist alles was mir bleibt meine Wohnung, mein grauenhaftes Aussehen, die silberne Rüstung und das goldene Schwert aus der verfluchten Feenwelt. Seit Tagen überlege ich schon, mir mit diesem Schwert ein Ende zu setzen, aber ich bringe den Mut einfach nicht auf. Alle Spiegel in meiner Wohnung habe ich nach und nach zerstört. Nur einen habe ich behalten. Ich habe immer noch die schwache Hoffnung mich dort eines Tages wieder so zu sehen wie ich einst war. So wie ich war, bevor ich so dumm gewesen bin, die Feenwelt zu betreten. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas